Luka (Monster Girl Quest)
|-|Base= |-|Nephillim= Summary Luka is a 15 year old boy, born with the blood of fallen angels in his veins. He's just an innocent, naive little boy, precious as can be, who dreams of a day when monsters and humans would coexist peacefully instead of all the opression that's widespread across the world. His mom, Lucifina, died from an epidemic when he was younger, so he's been living by himself at a young age. One day, ilias calls out to him in a vision and tells him to go and defeat the current monster lord, the latest in a long line of powerful yoma that traces back to the dark goddess herself. But since he's naive he decides to get baptized and do it, regardless of the fact that he'd probably die in an instant. He's walking back to his house one day, when he meets a strange yoma named Alice. He's forced to choose between helping her or going to his baptism, and of course he chooses to help. He befriends Alice and travels the world with her in his quest to defeat the monster lord and end racism. Along the course of his quest, he goes from being a naive little boy with big dreams to a tougher-than-nails motherfucker who splits heaven and earth to bring a star down to hell just so he can counterattack someone, not to mention he single-handedly ends wars by defeating both armies himself. After learning that Alice is actually the current monster lord, he reluctantly fights her but refuses to kill her. Immediately after refusing, Ilias herself descends down to declare Luka unfit to be a hero, and he finds out that it was the fault of Ilias herself that coexistence was impossible. His quest takes a very different turn at that point; he's now bent on wiping out the angels he once revered as godly, now revealed to be related to him via his angel blood. He plows through obstacle after obstacle, until eventually fighting and destroying Black Alice herself. At that point, Ilias reveals that this was all part of her plan, but luka defeats her too. Then the world settles into a new age of peace and coexistence, and Luka ends up marrying the richest and most politically powerful being in the world. Hardly bad for a shota. In Paradox, his story is quite different. Immediately after his baptism, he's tasked with rescuing all of creation from a horrifying phenomenon that can only be described as perfect, absolute nothing; it "isn't", but it "is" at the same time. It's called the Chaos, and if it isn't stopped, all of existence will be entangled by nonexistence, be swallowed, and perish. This version of Luka finds himself coming face to face with the apoptosis, grotesque beings who can best be described as amalgamations of multiple different things, and some of these things weren't even alive on their own before being incorporated into the body of an apoptosis. The power difference between the original light novel vs Paradox is enormous. The final boss of Paradox's early-game, a weakened version of Adramelech, is already able to uber-casually perform feats infinitely beyond that of anyone in the original novel. Paradox hasn't even finished development yet, so there's a sure possibility that things will get even crazier down the road. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | At least High 2-A | Low 1-C | 1-C, possibly higher Name: Luka, Fallen Angel, Corrupted hero, Son of Lucifina Origin: Monster Girl Quest Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but below 21. Likely between the ages of 12 and 21. Classification: Human/Angel hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Precognition, Regeneration (Potency unknown), Teleportation, Summoning, Medicine mastery, Medicine manipulation, Barrier creation, Illusion creation/manipulation, Money manipulation, Science manipulation, Alchemy, Element/status imbuing, Technology manipulation, Will breaking, Can cause all physical attacks to miss, All stats boosted while in certain environments, Buff negation, Can ignore durability via holy energy attacks, Can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use (For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Probability manipulation, Health/stamina/magic drain, Ability to replenish stamina/magic power via damage and etc, Ability to affect incorporeal beings, Physical stat alteration, Physical stat alteration resistance, Construct generation (Upon defeat, can create an object), Revival, Magic attack relection/immunity, Can recover magic/stamina/etc by taking damage, Nullifies any and all attacks that aren't one-shots when damaged enough, Mastery over 25 different weapons, Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Space manipulation, Gravity manipulation, Dimensional manipulation, Time manipulation, Soul manipulation, Acasuality, Weakness alteration, Sealing, Resurrection, Flawless restoration, Elemental manipulation, Elemental immunity, Bio manipulation, Immunity to bio manipulation, Matter manipulation, Death manipulation, Existence erasure resistance, Conceptual manipulation resistance, Matter manipulation resistance, Death manipulation resistance, Poison immunity, Sleep inducement, Sleep inducement immunity, Paralysis, Paralysis immunity, Time manipulation immunity, Perception manipulation immunity, Light manipulation, Darkness manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Universe Level (With defense amps, can tank hits from goddess Ilias, who is far superior to the casually universal Cherub wormiel and was able to shatter a shield made of twisted spacetime with a single blow.) High Multiverse Level+ (Capable of defeating Adramelech while she was weakened, but even then she was still capable of causing a timeline-sized swath of 5D spacetime to cease to exist simply by being present.) | Complex Multiverse Level (freely moved around within an isolated area of the multiverse, which was beyond even Goddess Ilias' perception. Completely unfazed, physically speaking, when Sonya Chaos warped reality using the Chaos, a phenomenon infinitely beyond a normal multiverse and which exists inside and outside of all multiverses as the antonym to all existence. Also unfazed when Adramelech at her full power manipulates the same phenomenon into outright destroying a universal section of existence itself. Spoke face-to-face with the overseer of countless 5D multiverses, and was able to defeat her when she was holding back. Defeated every one of Sonya's forms. Likely comparable to the seraphs.) possibly Higher (the MGQ verse follows quantum mechanics and wave functions, which opens the door towards possibly 11 dimensions, or, if we go farther to the extreme, infinite dimensions via hilbert space.) Speed: Immeasurable '''(Could freely exist within, run around in, think within and even dodge light within places where conventional spacetime didn't exist, many times, and can speedblitz people who can do the same. Accessed a future point in another timeline by physically walking.) '''Lifting Strength: Mountain Level (Escaped the grasp of a mountain-sized monster), probably higher (He's gotten much stronger since then.)| Immeasurable By nature of being a higher dimensional being. Striking Strength: High Multiverse Level+ | Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher Durability: High Multiverse Level+ (Traded blows with Adramelech and Goddess Ilias, is capable of defeating and tanking blows from the seraphs and the Lilith sisters.) | Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Very high (Able to climb entire mountains in little time, can fuck grills for days or even months straight, seldom even needing water.) | Immeasurable by nature of being a higher dimensional being. Range: Possibly Universal (Caused an endlessly expanding being who could devour the entire universe if left unchecked to dissolve into a shapeless blob of flesh.) Standard Equipment: The Angel halo, a baleful sword created by Heinrich by melting 666 angels alive and fusing them onto a sword. Can either kill, or seal when the enemy is weak enough, whichever the user may wish. Intelligence: Genius (his mathematical knowledge impressed Promestein, who single-handedly discovered every field of modern science, including physics and quantum physics, with only rocks in a cave.) Weaknesses: '''Becomes weak and bitch-like for about a day every time he cums. '''Feats: * Is capable of effortlessly defeating Apoptosis, beings created from spacetime itself ripping itself apart and putting itself back together. * Can easily exist, move within, think, run laps within and dodge shit within places where conventional spacetime is destroyed as well as places that transcend spacetime. * Can effortlessly breach and move through inter-dimensional barriers. * Can easily move himself and others to and from isolated areas of spacetime (Pocket dimensions) as well as entirely separate timelines. * Traded blows with Adramelech, Sonya Chaos, and Tamamo, one of the six ancestors in her prime. All of them should be metaversal one way or another. * Able to seal and touch non-corporeal beings like angels. * Can heal himself both mentally and physically simply by focusing his mind. * Can imbue his blade with healing properties, which allows him to heal allies. * With holy energy-based attacks, he is capable of dissolving an opponent's physical body into light and sending their soul to heaven, the latter probably has something to do with soul manipulation and sealing. * Can transform enemies' bodies into stone statues with attacks that inflict petrification. * Can instantaneously end an opponent's life with most darkness-imbued attacks. * Can alter his enemies' weaknesses with taoism skills, which cause enemies to gain a heightened vulnerability to a specific element. * One-shot an AP-ignoring barrier while still in a relatively early and weak stage of the game. * Can hit and kill non-corporeal beings. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Daystar:' A counter-attack which he performs when the enemy attempts to attack. Hits extremely hard. Later upgrades this to Infallible daystar, which is even more powerful. *'Ninefold Rakshasa:' A flurry of 9 sword strikes which only seraphim-level angels can use. Described as "near infinite" in-game, but it only hits 9 times. Upgrades this attack to Ninefold Rakasha: Asura, which basically just does more damage, and can thus be assumed is stronger than the original. *'Fallen Angel Dance:' Allows him to perfectly dodge most attacks, even those that are thrown at him by a being with immeasurable speed. His attacks also never miss and hit twice. *'Heavenly Demon Revival:' A concentration of Luka's power which deals massive damage. Later upgrades this attack to Heavenly demon revival: Gaia, which makes it even stronger. *'Flash Kill:' Splits the very fabric of space and time and can destroy even things that have AP-ignoring hax. Upgrades this attack to Flash kill: Destructive wind, which boosts it's strength massively. *'Element Spica:' A skill which deals horrendously massive damage, but costs a lot of stamina to perform. Imbued with the power of all 4 elemental spirits, who embody the universal concepts of their respective elements. *'Quadruple Giga:' Luka's strongest skill and a toned up version of element spica. If activated while the 4 spirits are in effect, it's power increases 10,000 fold. "The power of this skill is amplified by each spirit imbued in it. But if all four were at a power of ten, it wouldn’t be ten times four for forty... It would be ten to the fourth power for 10,000..."- Alipheese the 16th. '''Note: '''By nature of being an angel, logic would imply that he also has Mid-Godly regeneration (High-Godly in MGQ paradox) and types 1, 4 and 8 of immortality, but gameplay and the general story appears to contradict it. Could it be something to do with him being only a half-angel? Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Heroes Category:RPG Characters Category:Kids Category:Hybrids Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1